goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Colored versions of Cherry
Colored Versions of Cherry (More commonly referred to as Cherries) are different versions of Cherry as one individual race. They have different hair and skin colors. Originally, their color schemes were meant to be derived from GoAnimate characters' outfits. They have a variety of different hairstyles. They each have a different birthday but some of them were born on the same year as Cherry. Cherries come in a variety of ages. They all don't make angry faces. Cherries have different interests, dislikes, and hobbies. Most of them have pets, but some, including Luna, have Pokémon instead. Later, they became humans (except Marmalade, Ruby, Cake, Lala, Muffin, Blinky, Vanilla, Surprise, Flipper, and Flopper who became otters, raccoons, a duck, a beaver, and poodles instead, but still have human forms) and they look like little girls with various heights and weights. In Sophie the Otter's Fanon, however, each one is an animal (for example, Lemona is a dingo), Cherries have superhuman abilities in which they can transform into a fairy and a mermaid, heal people, set tricks on people, shoot magic, teleport, and gain access to dreamland and other places. They likely avoid getting in trouble by finding places to hide and teleport. Cherries don't live with their familly anymore because they may have moved out of their family house at a young age. As a result, they likely do whatever they want. Cherries are rarely adopted by people. Despite their feminine doll-like appearance and lack of genitals, Cherries can still get a girlfriend and get married like normal boys, but some of them don't. They cannot make babies because they don't have any male genitals. So they use their magic and other methods instead to get their girlfriends and wives pregnant. Cherries mostly don't get grounded. But half of the Cherries, such as Luna and Neco, are troublemakers. Some GoAnimate characters are hybrids with Cherries and other species. Cherries often behave like a child in such actions as playing with their friends and toys. Sometimes, they act like generous girls. Cherries don't scream and yell. They only squeal, gasp, and shout. They don't use the toliet due their lack of bladder and waste organs. They have ticklish spots on their stomach, thighs, and sides. They mostly talk with emotions on the end of their text but don't do it too much to avoid annoying people, Cherries live longer than average humans. When they become senior citizens, their hair color becomes slightly lighter, but wrinkles do not appear on their face. Cherries are immune to injuries (they get hit a little) and diseases. They only get sneeze, cough, hiccups, fever and also snorts when they giggling too much. Depending on the age, Cherries are different heights and weights. They make good adventurers and travelers by wandering around meadows, woods, forests, fields, and lakes. Bio *Gender: Male (but looks contested) *Age: Various *Birthday: Various *Voices: All except male voices *Race: Any *Nationality: Any *Grade: Various *Age stage: Various *Type: Various, starting with premature *Weight: Chubby (Sackboy form) various (human form) *Height: Various *Size: 0 Small as a Plush Teddy Bear (Sackboy form) various (human and anthropomorphic forms) *Hair color: Various *Eye color: Black, Various (human version) *Hair Length: Various *Hairstyles: Various *Hair Quality: silky, glitterly, shiny *Hometown: Various *Dream jobs: Various *Species: Sackboy (formerly) human (currently)(but mostly look like dolls), any animal except human, fish, or insect (Sophie the Otter's fanon) *Zodiac Signs: Various *Traits: Various *Voice tone: Various *Height: Various *Mood: Happy *Skin color: Various *Loves: Various *Hates: Various List of Cherries See here. Gender Confusion People argued that the Cherrys are female while others say that they're male. However, in spite of their appearance, they're actually males. They don't have any male body parts, which makes them quite genderless. They still date girls only on GoAnimate. GoAnimators seem strict about same gender relationships in the series. They only tolerate boy and girl relationships. The only unisex clothes they wear are overalls and shorts. They ask them why they are dressed like girls and apparently don't insult them for that. Personality & Physical Appearance Cherries are cheerful, cute, beautiful, childlike, pretty, and angelic (heroes only), wise, social, kind hearted, lovely, friendly, and playful doll-like beauties. They have different hair colors, distinctive and shiny large eyes with eyelashes, influenced by Margaret Keane's artwork, any body build (but most have feminine slender bodies), any skin complexion, small childlike hands, small dainty lips with sparkles, large heart shaped heads (except Alex, who has a square shaped head instead), small attached earlobes, thin small noses, thin eyebrows, any height, light pink blushes on their cheeks (some don't), and cute smiles. They resemble life-size Pullip dolls, a fashion doll from South Korea, and baby dolls. They're always friendly to people. Cherries cry easily when people act rude to them by hurting their feelings. However, troublemaker and villian Cherries are demonic, evil, sly, and rarely sadistic. In Sophie the Otter's Fanon, the Cherries are a variety of different animals and fictional species (except insects, fish, and humans) with different skin/scale/feather/fur colors. Many of them are in different cartoon, video game, anime, and animated movie styles. Some of them, on the other hand, have completely original styles drawn by Sophie the Otter. *Marmalade, Ruby, Cake, Lala, Muffin, Blinky, Vanilla, Surprise, Flipper, and Flopper are actually PB&J Otter OCs *Cherries are the only male race who look like little girls, have unisex names and girlish nicknames, and child voices. Some of them has adult voices. *Cherries use childish prefixes such as "plwease", "pwetty", "sowwy", etc. This is an example of the trope Elmuh Fudd Syndwome. *Cherries is a sterotype of bombshell and valley girls *Cherries usually wear makeup *Cherries can be sex symbol sometimes *Some of cherries have beauty mark on their face Category:Colour Variations Category:Fictional Races Category:Male Races Category:Childlike characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Troublemakers Category:People who don't have parents Category:People who live alone Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Category:Ambiguous gender Category:Magical people Category:People who have pets Category:People who have magic powers Category:Babydolls Category:Petite characters